Un diciembre invovidable
by cleo yagami
Summary: Lo prometido es deuda, el fic que le prometí a Leidy-senpai por un favor que me hizo, un one-shot en honor a Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter por su cumpleaños


**Hola, pues no tengo mucho que decir, solamente que es un fic algo corto en honor a Lita Kino por su cumpleaños, espero les guste y dedicado especialmente para ti Leidy-senpai**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Un diciembre inolvidable**

 **.**

 **.**

Hola a todos, soy Lita Kino, tengo 18 años, y bueno esto que les contare es un relato de una situacion que a muchas de nosotras las chicas o jóvenes nos puede pasar, ahora que es el cumpleaños nº 3 de mi sobrino Armando, hijo de mi hermano Darien y mi cuñada Serena, le haremos una fiesta especial, y eme aquí, inflando globos para adornar toda la casa, mientras escuchaba hablar a mi hermana Amy con mis primas Michiru y Rei, mientras acomodaban

-Y sabes, ya me muero por que sea la presentación de mis compañeros, aunque se verán como unos mimos del polo norte-

-Me imagino, aunque lo hicieron bien... ¿Y que vas a hacer para este 24 Lita?-

-Nada Mich, creo que saldré con mis amigos ese día-

-No lo se Lita, ese dia todos salen con sus parejas, aunque...- en ese momento sabia que Rei iba a molestarme con que no tengo novio aunque había algo que no sabia

Hace un mes, cuando fui con Serena y Darien a un bautizo de parte de los Tsukino ya que mi hermano me invito, conocí a un primo de mi cuñada, se llama Andrew, rubio, de 21 años y creo que de ojos verdes, mas claros que los míos eso creo, bueno el punto es que como me vio en la fiesta sola estuvo platicando conmigo un rato, sobre muchas cosas triviales, y hasta creo que Serena se dio cuenta de eso, aun cuando mi hermano la sacaba a bailar todo el tiempo y obvio me gusto, pero bueno con solo pensar eso no escuche lo que dijo Rei

-Pues no me molestes con eso, lo dice la mas temperamental que no ha salido con nadie desde el 3 semestre de universidad- al menos conseguí que Amy y Michiru se rieran y seguí mi labor

-Dejen de molestar a Lita, ya sabe que le incomoda eso, ademas esta bien que salga con sus amigos- al menos mi hermanos me apoyaba en eso, aunque de solo ver como Serena le gritaba como debía poner los adornos, me reía

.

.

.

Ya en tanto termine, me metí a mi cuarto a descansar un rato, ya que al parecer Darien contrato unos meseros para la fiesta, los cuales se encargarían de la comida, en eso oir que alguien tocaba a mi puerta

-Hija ¿Puedo pasar?- al momento pues ya se imaginaran quien paso, si mi mama, que por cierto se llama Gea Mituski viuda de Kino pero eso les diré mas adelante

-Mama ¿Que paso? necesitan mas manos mi hermano?-

-No, pero escuche que Rei te molesto con lo de siempre y quería ver si no estabas mal- se sentó a lado de mi

-No, es mas se lo regrese- nos reímos

-Sabes, si tu padre estuviera aquí, estaría feliz de que nadie te ha "secuestrado"- nos reimos al momento que vi la foto donde estaba con mi papa en la graduación de mi primaria, y bueno, el murió hace 5 años en un accidente de tren, al menos pudo darle su bendición a Darien cuando se caso con Serena, y a veces lo extraño

-Pues si, ya que para su mala suerte Darien fue el que se "robo" a Serena, pero bueno al menos su hubiera visto con los chicos que salí en la preparatoria- nos reímos mas

-Bueno, vamos a ver si terminaron tus primas- yo asentí y seguí a mama

-Sabes, tu padre estuviera aquí, seria feliz de que tu hermano le dio a su primer nieto-

-Si, quien no- rei fingidamente

.

.

.

.

Ya que estaba todo listo, esperando a que llegara mas gente, Darien hablaba con un amigo de su trabajo que trajo a sus niños, y Amy que trajo a sus amigos de la universidad, y como a ellos les caigo bien, pues estaba en la platica

-Pues como ven, ya comenzare el tercer modulo, al menos nos darán un descanso esta navidad-

-En ese caso, yo me pongo para las mechas-

-Luego no chilles por si no te gustan Mina- todos se ríen ya que estudio para estilista, pero bueno...

-Y que ¿Si vendrás a la puesta de arboles este 23 Lita?-

-No se Haru, es cuestión de ver si les llevo algo, ya sabes que no me gusta llegar con manos vacías-

-Como gustes, habrá muchos chicos ese día, tal vez pueda presentarte a alguien-

-Lo tendre en cuenta Zafiro, aunque después de que supe que una amiga tuya te pesco hace poco en uno de sus festivales, no lo se ¿Y por que no vino Hotaru?-

-Ella se fue con su caravana de agricultores a Osaka, pero dijo que trataría de venir-

-Por cierto, esto parece mas fiesta de adultos que de niños- al escuchar a Amy, todos volteamos y si, toda la familia de Serena llego y como todo sus primos ya están grandes, y ninguno con niños, pues creo que si tenia razón

-Pues ya ves, uno que tiene solo dos primas en la familia y la otra ya con primos grandes- solo comente en eso que mama me hacia señas por lo que me levante de la mesa, supongo que quería que cuidara a Armando, ya que se durmió antes de que comenzara la fiesta, y si, estaba jugando con mama y que me lo da, y como le gusta que lo este paseando, pues lo tuve caminando por todo el jardín, esperando a que llegara Kotono, una amiga de la escuela que invite, y bueno...

-Ya despertó!- Darien al momento lo cargo

-Si, mama me lo dio hace un momento- en eso se lo llevo a Serena, para que lo mimaran sus primos, y si, en eso oi que me decían

-Hola Lita- pensé que era Kotono que llego, pero no era...

-Andrew?- al momento fui a recibirlo, ya que venia solo -¿Pero como?-

-Pues tu cuñada me invito a la reunión y veo que esto parece mas de adultos que de niños- me rei ante su comentario y si,

-Bueno pasa- en eso lo senté en una de las mesas del jardín, al momento que uno de los meseros le traía comida y conversábamos

-Creí que Darien te había invitado-

-No, aun así Serena me comento de la fiesta que le haría a su niño desde hace meses, así que esto no fue de rápido-

- _"Me doy cuenta"-_ fue lo único que pensé -

-Y no estabas con tus amigos?-

-No, ellos son amigos de mi hermana Amy, solamente les hacia compañía- me reía

-Y aquí es donde vives?-

-Si, con mi hermana nada mas, Darien vive en un departamento cercas de la prefectura de infinito, pero mama le presto la casa para la fiesta-

-Es tan bonita, ojala yo viviera en una así- me reía, en eso vi que los amigos de Amy hablaban entre secretos y murmuros, ya me imaginaba por que y no solo ellos, también Rei y Michiru,

-Me imagino que...

-Que vivo en un departamento? así es, solamente mi hermana Unazuk y yo-

-Tienes hermana?-

-Si, pero ella esta en Hiroshima, en un seminario- en eso mi hermano nos llamo, por lo que fuimos

-Hermana, ¿puedes ir por unos cigarros?-

-Darien, sabes que a Serena no le gusta que fumes- lo regañaba pero asi era, pero me insistió por lo que acepte y me revolvió el cabello, claro que Andrew se ofreció a acompañarme y mientras caminábamos al mini-super conversábamos todavía

-Y que ¿Tu hermano es así contigo?-

-Si, solo cuando lo hago feliz, pero solo los fines de semana cuando viene de visita o lo voy a ver- nos reíamos,

Ya cuando compre sus cigarros, conversábamos, cuando sonó mi teléfono

-Hola...Ehh ¡kotono?!... ¿Por que preguntas?-...Fui a comprar algo para mi hermanos, ya casi llego... ¿que?...No puede ser!... bueno, nos veremos en la escuela el lunes... si tu igual cuídate...Bye...-

-Pasa algo?-

-Si, una amiga no puede quedarse mucho por que tiene que ir a casa de sus abuelos, solo paso a dejarle el regalo a Armando-

-Descuida, ya sera en otra oportunidad- el me abrazo para que me alegrara, y bueno lo consiguió un poco

.

.

.

.

Ya de vuelta en la fiesta...

-Valla que si te gusta complacer a mi esposo Lita-

-Lo siento Serena, pero ya a partir de mañana le pondré un alto en eso, te lo aseguro- ya después de discutir con Serena no tan severamente, volví con Andrew y seguimos conversando

-Debe ser duro tener un hermanos así- vi que se reía

-Si, pero ahora le toca enderezarlo a Serena- nos reíamos y en eso mi hermano puso música, según para que bailáramos todos, y bueno, como sus amigos de Amy bailaban, igual Andrew me invito a bailar, y claro que no me negó, y bueno estuvimos bailando un rato, hasta sus amigos de Amy nos hacían caras risueñas, y claro Serena y Darien bailaban mientras mama cuidaba a Armando,

-No sabia que bailabas bien-

-La verdad no lo hago bien, hasta Amy me dice que tengo dos pies izquierdos- nos reíamos y en eso nos fuimos a nuestra mesa pero Andrew me desvió a otro lado

-¿Que sucede?-

-Nada, solo quería que conversáramos mas en privado- llegamos a el jardín privado de mama uno que tiene un estanque koi, no se como supo donde estaba, me imagino que Darien debió haberle dicho pero bueno les sigo contando llegamos a su jardín de mama

-Y que pasa?- estaba algo nerviosa, llegue a imaginar que podría propasarse conmigo, pero no, sino lo hubiera echo hace un mes

-Bueno, no se como decir esto- vi que estaba nervioso

-Puedes decirme-

-Pues Lita, no se si sonare como un patán si te digo esto-

-Créeme, he tenido a muchos patanes desde la secundaria- era broma pero solo era para que se calmara, ya que sabia lo que me iba a decir, eso esperaba

-Bueno, desde que te vi en el bautizo, me gustaste mucho, pensé que tenias novio, pero mi prima me contó que no era así y que debía tener la oportunidad hoy que venia, así que Lita, me gustaría que fueras mi novia ¿Que dices?-

Yo asombrada pues obvio le respondí -Claro que si- en ese momento me tomo de la cintura y me beso, aunque fue un beso tierno y cálido, yo lo sentí bastante especial tomándolo de una mano, no se cuanto paso, pero yo me imagine que mucho

Luego de estar ahí un buen rato, volvimos a la fiesta, donde los amigos de Amy estaban en su platica y bueno, cuando me vio Zafiro

-Lita ¿Por que no nos contare de el?- yo no sabia que decir y Andrew se me adelanto

-Queríamos guardarlo para hoy y para que no se estuvieran burlando de ella- yo no paraba de reir con lo que me dijo, al menos eso escucho Rei

-Valla, no creí que ya tuvieras novio-

-Bien, entonces únete a la platica hermana, ahora que volvieron.- ambos nos sentamos y claro que lo presene con los amigos de Amy, hasta mi hermano se veía feliz de como estaba a gusto con Andrew

-Y dinos Andrew ¿De donde conoces a Lita?-

-Bueno Zafiro, soy pariente de Serena y ya tenemos algo de tiempo que nos conocíamos- claro que no era todo cierto pero decidimos dejarlo asi

-Valla, pues ahora si dire que la familia Kino tiene una suerte con los Tsukino- todos nos reímos por lo que dijo Haruka, y creo que tenia razon, y despues de eso pasamos toda la fiesta conversando, y yo era feliz al parecer

.

.

.

.

Una semana después era la tarde del 24 de diciembre, Amy desde la mañana salio para irse con su novio Taiki, mama iría con unas amigas para ir a una obra de teatro, en cuanto a mi yo me estaba arreglando ya que pasaría toda la noche con este Andrew

-Y recuerda hija, no dejes que se propase contigo-

-Si mama, te lo prometo- me reía mientras me ponía lápiz labial -Y sabes si mi hermano saldrá?-

-Si, dejaran a Armando con su niñera, así que ya te imaginaras- me reía y en eso tocaron el timbre, como ya sabia que era Andrew, corrí para abrir y si era el

-Hola Lita- al momento me beso -¿Lista?-

-Claro- me abreza a el y mama nos interrumpió

-Cuídala bien joven, sino se las vera conmigo-

-Descuide señora, ella estará bien-

-Bien, pero no me la traigas tarde-

-Basta mama!- la regañaba -Bueno te veré al rato- me despedí de mama y nos fuimos para pasar el 24 en la ciudad

.

.

.

Ya en un gran parque de la ciudad estábamos caminando disfrutando de una grata noche

-Y como la pasabas antes el 24?-

-Con mis amigos, pero como todos ya tienen pareja pues pase el año pasado encerrada en casa-

-Me imagino, pero bueno, supongo que tenias novio antes-

-Si, pero como una mala suerte, terminaban conmigo antes del 24, por eso terminaba saliendo con mis amigos- al momento llegamos a un como bar/karaoke y aunque estaba lleno de gente, Andrew habia echo reservaciones, por lo que nos sentamos en una mesa cercas del escenario mientras seguiamos hablando

-Olvida eso ultimo que hize, no se en que pensaba- en eso nos trajeron nuestros cafes

-Descuida, no pasa nada-

-Sabes, mi papa siempre me decia que uno debe de tener valor para lo que sea, y el que lo aplico primramente fue mi hermano, me imagino que estuviste enterado en ese entonces-

-Si, aun recuerdo que el tio Kenji ya queria matarse por que se robaron a su niña, mi ta tuvo que calmarlo, al menos Sere volvió con Darien para hacer las cosas como Deben-

-Si, estuve en la pedida de mano, hasta el señor me veia rara, no supe por que,hasta que me dijo si hijo Sammy que el tenia la idea de que yo aconseje a Darien para que se robara a Serena, pero eso no es verdad, ellos ya llevaban 3 años ne noviazgo-

Ambos nos reimos, de solo hablar de mi hermanos y mi cuñada, hasta que a Andrew sw le ocurrio algo-pero bueno ¿Que te parece si somos los primeros voluntarios en el karaoke?- me sugirio y acepte por lo que fuimos al escenario y ya conversando con la que estaba a cargo del karaoke nos auncio

-Bien, en esta fiesta/karaoke especial por la navidad, aqui los primeros voluntarios Lita kino y Andrew Furuhatra- ya anunciandonos Andrew hablo

-Esto es "En algun lugar de un gran pais"- al momento incio la cancion y todos nos aplaudian y cantabamos

.

 _En algún lugar de un gran país,_

 _olvidaron construir, un hogar donde_

 _no queme el sol y al nacer no haya_

 _que morir._

 _._

 _Y en la sombra mueren genios_

 _sin saber de su magia concedida_

 _sin pedirlo, mucho tiempo antes_

 _de nacer._

 _._

A pesar de no ser una canción indicada para este día, pues a todos les gustaba como cantábamos a dúo, hasta pensaba en ese momento que me gustaría que mis amigos estuvieran aqui

 _No hay camino que llegue hasta_

 _aquí y luego pretenda salir con el_

 _fuego de el atardecer ante la hierba._

 _._

 _En algún lugar de un gran país,_

 _olvidaron construir un hogar donde_

 _no queme el sol y al nacer no haya que_

 _morir, un silbido cruza el pueblo y se_

 _ve un jinete que se marcha con el viento_

 _mientras grita que no va volver..._

Ya después de que termino la canción y darnos un beso frente a todos, decidimos darnos un largo paseo por toda la ciudad,

 _Y la tierra aquí es de otro calor, el polvo no_

 _debe saber, los hombres ya no saben_

 _si lo son, pero lo quieren creer,_

 _las madres que ya no saben_

 _llorar, ven a sus hijos partir,_

 _la tristeza aquí no tiene lugar_

 _cuando lo triste es vivir._

 _na na na na na na..._

Y bueno, asi fue como en una simple fiesta, conocí a un chico que espero estar segura sea el indicado, asi como Darien con Serena y chicas, no se desesperen si les han roto corazones, ya que les aseguro que pronto llegara el indicado, y bueno para mi este sera "Un diciembre inolvidable"

- **"FIN"**

* * *

 **Hasta aqui termina este one-shot en honor al cumple de Lita, aunque no tuve mucha inspiracion hize lo mejor que pude, y la cancion es de "Enanitos verdes" llama "En algun lugar de un gran pais" asi que si les gusto déjenme un review, y pues ya seguiré con mi fic, para terminarlo pronto :) nos veremos y feliz cumpleaños Lita :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Atte: Cleo**


End file.
